The Jump Cut
by LorelaiSquared
Summary: (Lizzie Bennet Diaries) So what exactly happened during the Jump Cut in Episode 99?


**Notes: **

* * *

So I just realized that I have a few fics on AO3 that I forgot to post over here as well. Figured I should do that now so here you go. This one was written the day Episode 99 aired after my friend Erin pestered me to know what happened during the jump cut in the middle. Enjoy!

* * *

**The Jump Cut**

Lizzie looked at William adoringly. It was still strange to her how relaxed she felt around him already, how happy. Had it really only been a week? She nudged his shoulder playfully. "But you didn't wanna like me then." She gestured playfully. "You wanted to take Bing and get the hell out of dodge." She looked at him pointedly.

William glanced away for a moment, a small smile tugging at his lips. "My mind changed soon enough." He met her gaze again and for a brief second Lizzie's breath caught in her throat.

"When?" She managed to ask, her eyes still fixed upon his.

William's gaze held as he responded, "When?"

"When did you change your mind about me?" As she spoke, Lizzie felt the warm palm of William's hand brush against her lower back and immediately her heart rate began to quicken.

William sighed. "I haven't a clue. I honestly, don't remember when. I don't think there was one specific moment." He paused, his eyes steady on hers and she couldn't help but smile. "I was in the middle before I knew that I'd begun."

They both shifted after a pause, gravitating closer to each other. William gently took her hand, his thumb gliding idly over the back of it as he continued. "And what about you, when did you discover your feelings had changed?"

"Oh, I think," She paused. The air was thick between them and Lizzie was finding herself struggling to keep her composure. They were on camera after all. She knew she needed to lighten the mood so she forced herself to look away from him, a grin on her face. "The moment I saw the offices at Pemberley Digital." She leaned into him, deliberately making her voice overly dramatic. "You should know, those napping pods? Women swoon." She leaned against him as she pretended to swoon and she knew her attempt at levity had failed as her heartbeat sped up at the contact. She laughed and leaned into him again, her hand absently reaching for his tie. She was becoming surprisingly attached to his ties. "No, like you it happened gradually." She pulled lightly on his tie with first one hand and then the other, "Until one day," Her hands edged up to the top of his tie. Their faces were nearly touching now and she could feel his ragged breathing against her cheek. "Things were just..."

Before she could finish her sentence, William leaned in, pressing his lips against hers, his palm firm on the middle of her back, as he pulled her in close. All thoughts of the camera and her vlog, fled from Lizzie's mind as she melted into his touch. Her entire body was tingling with anticipation as she parted her lips and William deepened the kiss.

Lizzie released his tie and slid her hand slowly across William's chest inching closer to him until her torso was pressed against his. William moaned into their kiss as he brought his arms protectively around her, lifting her slightly until she was sitting in his lap.

"Lizzie," William murmured, breaking their kiss, but still resting his lips against her cheek.

Ripples of arousal flooded over her at the sensation and suddenly she needed to be kissing him again. Why weren't they still kissing? "William," Lizzie breathed, tilting her head until their lips once again made contact. She wrapped a hand in his hair, clinging to him as she drew his lower lip between her own and suckled lightly causing him to illicit a moan that set her entire body on fire. His hands tenderly grazed her face for a moment, then he entwined them in her dark locks, and slipped his tongue between her lips and began to explore every inch of her.

Desperate for more contact, Lizzie slid her other hand down his back, stopping at his waist. She tugged lightly at the fabric, until a corner of it pulled free and she could slip her hand between the folds to touch the bare skin of his back. Lizzie felt his gasp of surprise before she heard it and suddenly he was kissing her even more frantically than he had before, his hands now roaming down her side until one rested against the bare patch of skin on her lower back and the other was still tangled in her hair.

They remained like that for what felt like hours and with every kiss, every caress, every touch, Lizzie wanted more. She shifted in his lap, attempting to straddle him without breaking contact. For a moment it seemed as though she'd succeeded, then suddenly William tensed and slipped off the stool he'd been perched on. He managed to catch himself, clinging to Lizzie protectively and easing them both onto the floor. Lizzie began to laugh, burying her face against his rumpled shirt. William stared at her intently for a moment as though wanting to verify that she was all right before he too, began to laugh.

"I think perhaps we got a little bit carried away." He managed to say after a moment. Lizzie looked up, her cheeks flushed.

She attempted to respond, but something about the amused expression on his face struck her as ridiculously funny and she collapsed against him again in a fit of uncontrollable giggles. After a moment, his chest started to shake with his own mirth and for several long moments they clung to each other, and laughed.

Eventually their amusement faded and as Lizzie's head rose and fell in time with the cadence of William's breathing, she was struck by how utterly content she was. She lifted her head until she could see his face and studied him so closely that he started to squirm beneath her.

"Lizzie?" he asked, concerned, after a long pause. "Are you okay?"

Lizzie blinked, her, face breaking into a broad smile. "Better than okay, William."

He reached up, tenderly brushing her hair from her face and tucking it behind her ear, before allowing his palm to rest against the curve of her soft cheek. "You're beautiful, you know that, Lizzie Bennet?"

Lizzie leaned into his touch. "So are you."

"I thought you said I was a robot. In fact, I believe your exact words were, 'Darcy-bot'."

Lizzie winced. How had she misjudged this man so badly? "I'm sorry about that," she said softly. "I was a fool then."

William shook his head, the corners of his lips upturned. "As was I."

Lizzie gazed at him, her eyes locked on his to the point that she found herself lost in their depths. Emotion crashed over her then and she was hit with the sudden realisation that she was in love with this man. She swallowed audibly and licked her lips nervously as the magnitude of that revelation sank in. She was in love with William Darcy, the man who had once been the object of scorn in nearly every one of her videos.

Lizzie felt her eyes widen. The videos! They'd been filming and then… Lizzie gasped. "The camera!" she exclaimed causing William's own eyes to widen in a mirror of her own horror.

Immediately he started to get up, pulling Lizzie to her feet as he rose. "Lizzie, I must apologise, that was -"

Lizzie cut him off, shaking her head. "Entirely my fault." She smoothed her hands over her clothing and tried to straighten her hair. "Don't worry, I'm editing this one myself, so I'll definitely be cutting that out.

William smiled. "In that case, before we carry on — " He cupped her chin and kissed her again. This kiss was more tender and less urgent than their earlier kisses but it held every bit as much passion and Lizzie once again found herself flushed and breathless.

It took every ounce of her willpower, but she managed to break the kiss. Resting her hands against his chest, she leaned her forehead against his, speaking softly. "William, stop. We need to finish this video."

"You're right. I'm sorry, I just couldn't resist."

"Seriously, stop." Lizzie blushed but she couldn't help grinning. "Or we'll never get this done."

"Right."

"Ready?" At William's nod, Lizzie started to straighten his tie, then cleared her throat. "Hmm, Hmm." She could do this. She let go of his tie and shifted slightly, fixing her hair with her hand as she put some much needed distance between them, but forgot to speak.

Luckily, William came to her rescue, yet again. That was becoming a bit of habit lately. "We should probably change the topic."

She smoothed her hair one final time. "Good plan." Lizzie smiled and settled herself more comfortably beside William as she looked at the camera and addressed her viewers once more. She took a deep breath. They could get through this. Just a few more minutes and then they could turn off the camera, and then maybe, just maybe she'd be brave enough to share her earlier realisation with him.


End file.
